Everything Is Perfect
by Killer Peach
Summary: Everyone has problems in a relationship. We are no different. I'm a hot headed mess and he is an antisocial genius. My friends tell me that he's not worth my love, that he doesn't know how to. But they don't know him like I do. I'm the only one that knows that he's a romantic at heart and he's the only one that can make me smile. (ItachiXSakura).


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto is the writer and the illustrator.

* * *

Irritated? Maybe. Irrational? Always.

Drumming my fingers against the diner table, I sighed for the ump-teen time that hour. Love always complicates things. With love comes trust. If you don't trust your lover why be with them? But that wasn't our situation. My lover and I do trust and love each other. It's just I'm a hotheaded disaster and he is an emotionally challenged, anally attentive, dare I say genius.

I do admit that I usually am always in the wrong. I either misunderstand or I come to the wrong conclusion. But since he only talks when he deems it necessary, miscommunication is the norm in our relationship. Dealing with someone who grew up being praised for every little thing he has done since he was a boy is very frustrating. I can see why the genius became the man he is today. I stopped the drumming of my fingers. I stretched my arms out in front of me before slumping against the seat. Another sigh escaped my mouth.

"Sakura, stop sighing. If you keep that up even your lover would up and leave you." Ino states, taking a sip of her milkshake. Setting in down on the table she looks at me from her peripheral vision. "Why do you stay with that ass if he makes you miserable?" It was always the question on everyone's mind.

"You should listen to her Sakura. She may be pretentious priss, with a weird emotional stunted lover, but the girl has a point." Temari said ignoring the glare Ino was sending her way. "Your boyfriend is to into his work, which isn't necessarily a bad thing, but he doesn't take your feelings into account." Ino was right beside the sun kissed woman nodding in agreement while absentmindedly twirling her platinum blonde hair between her fingers. The two blondes started bickering over nothing which always happens when they are in a room together. It always has to do with Ino's best guy friend which happens to be Temari's boyfriend and the fact that they hardly can stand each other. I tuned them out to occupied with my thoughts to even bother stopping them.

People didn't know my boyfirend like I did. He can be a cold calculating man, just like his father. But unlike his father he wasn't mean, he was just unsociable. He was and still is held in high esteem, since the day he was born. He's the first son, the heir to the Uchiha Corporation. I can see why people think the way they do about him. I thought the same things, until I got to know the man behind the name.

What they don't know is that Itachi is a romantic at heart. Yes, we get into petty arguments. Nontheless he let's me win on more then one occasion. He's always home to make dinner and always wakes up early to fix breakfast and to box my lunch before I go to work. And every time he see's the color pink he gets the urge to send me flowers. No matter where I am or who I am with. And he always encourages me, sending me e-mails to lift my spirits.

But what I know of him, more then anyone, is that the man loves to dance. In an isle in the grocery story, in the middle of the street, or in the comfort of our own home. Itachi would take my hand in his, snake an arm around my waist, and pull me against his body. Brush a strand of petal pink hair behind my ear, whisper sweet words to me, before gliding the both of us on a journey. And most of the time there is no music.

He was the man that brushed my tears off my face and kissed the pain away. He was everything that I could have ever need or want in a man. It took me a a few years to figure out that he would become my everything. But when I did, I felt like an idiot for being slow. On the other hand, Itachi started courting me subtly. So subtly that it went over my head.

It wasn't until his little brother, a good friend of mine from way back, told me what his older brother was up to. And I laughed. Why would he want to go out with me? Pink haired, green eyed, normal body type, and normal curves. The only thing that came to my mind when I thought about myself was normal. I was and always will be normal. Although I do have a fiery temper that can go off in a moments notice. And he absolutely loves that about me.

I haven't talked to the man in two days because of our little quarrel. We may live together but our schedules are different. Him being the acting director for the Uchiha Corporation ever since his dad became sick. While I work as an ER doctor at T Hospital. Now that I think about it, it surprises me that he knows when to feed me. What a stalker.

A ringtone went off inside the small diner the three of us were visiting for lunch. It took me a few moments to realize that it was my cell phone. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. Smiling I answered "What a coincidence. I was just thinking about you. Where are you?"

His answer was short and simple "Look outside." Then he hung up.

"Who was it?" Ino demanded. I ignored her and swung my head in the direction of the diner windows. There he was standing in a nice black suite, his once long hair now cropped short, leaning against his imported Ferrari. The weasel that haunted my dreams and occupied my day dreams. I slowly got up and walked out of the diner.

Face to face with the man behind the Uchiha name. The lines around his eyes were longer and darker indicating that our fight got to him more then he would like to admit. "Still mad?" He asked. I smiled and shook my head. I threw my arms around his neck, got on my tippy toes, and kissed him. I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist holding me in place. His tongue seeped through my parted lips, gently coaxing me into a slow deep kiss.

Pulling apart, I panted slightly. "I'm not sure why we were fighting in the first place. And I don't even care why anymore." Itachi smiled and pulled me in for yet another kiss but this time more heated then the last.

Everything is absolutely perfect. That is until another fight begins, and I have to remind myself why I love him in the first place. It's not just the over abundance of flowers, or the way he holds me close to dance to no music, or the fact that he can cook. I love him simply because he can make me smile.

* * *

Fixed a few errors that bugged me.


End file.
